


Fairy Of Mazes and The Goblin King

by Luciferismyeternallove



Series: Goblin King and Fairy Of Mazes [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986), Winx Club, crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferismyeternallove/pseuds/Luciferismyeternallove
Summary: Jareth, fed up with his Labyrinth being too much of cakewalk(in Sarah's words, of course), enters a mysterious realm where fairy girls learn how to become powerful, there, he meets Bloom, the Fairy of the Dragon Flame and her friend, Destiny Star-Bowie, the Fairy of Mazes!Realizing that Destiny's power is the power he needs, Jareth assists the young Maze Fairy to gain her transformations, once she is strong enough, Jareth takes her to the Underground, where he proposes an alliance between the two of them, her powers cause the Labybrinth to be extremely hard to win, much to Jareth's delight!Sarah Williams is back, now 24 years old, she fails to solve the puzzle this time, but Jareth sends her home, realizing the Fairy of Mazes is best for him.
Relationships: Jareth (Labyrinth)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Goblin King and Fairy Of Mazes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211831





	Fairy Of Mazes and The Goblin King

Jareth is fed up with how easily one Sarah Williams solved his Labyrinth, so one day, he enters a portal, it takes him to the Alfea School for Fairies in a land called Magix, there he sees a lot of young fairies learning to become powerful, there, he meets an orange haired fairy, Bloom, the Fairy of the Dragon Flame and her friend, a blue haired fairy called Destiny Star-Bowie, the Fairy of Mazes!  
 _"So Destiny, how did you discover your power was Mazes?"  
 **"Well, it all started when my brother, Duke, tried to barge into my room, Bloom, I got so angry that some power clicked in me, it caused the path to my room to become one huge maze that Duke couldn't solve! So I arrived here, Faragonda told me that I'm the Fairy of Mazes when I told her what happened."  
**_ Jareth stands by, listening in!  
 **"Hm...That Fairy has power over mazes? With her magic, I could make my Labyrinth much more difficult to solve, then we'll see who has the last laugh, Sarah!"  
** After classes end for the day, Desiny is hanging out with the pet her father got her, appropriately enough, it's a little blue hedgehog she named Sonic!  
Sonic squeaks sensing a powerful magical being nearby...  
 _ **"What is it, Sonic?"  
**_ Destiny follows Sonic into a clearing where a barn owl hoots in a tree...  
 _ **"An owl at this time of day? How curious..."  
  
**_

The owl flies and lands in front of her, taking on the form of the Goblin King himself!  
 ** _"This is no ordinary owl, Sonic, this is Jareth, the Goblin King!"  
_** Jareth bows graciously to Destiny Star-Bowie, kissing her hand in an old-fashioned way!  
 **"Your words are correct, young fairy, I am no mere barn owl, I am, in fact, Jareth, the King of Goblins. Pardon me for saying this, but...I heard you and your friend, Bloom, discussing you having power over mazes, what would you say to me assisting you in gaining your next transformations?"  
 _"I would love some assistance from you, Sire of Goblins. I'm Destiny Star-Bowie, the Fairy of Mazes and yes, Bloom is my friend, she's the Fairy of the Dragon Flame."  
_** So Jareth and Destiny Star-Bowie start hanging out often, even becoming more than friends in a few months' time post meeting, Destiny enters her second year, now it's time for her to earn her temporary Charmix powerup!  
 ** _"My weakness...Is my shyness around guys due to my dad abusing me...I like Jareth a lot, but, I'm too shy to admit it...Agh, pull yourself together, Destiny Star-Bowie, you can do this!"  
_** She finishes her mission alongside Flora, the Fairy of Nature, the two save the Tree of Life in Pixie Village, the Trix try to snatch the codex, but turn back empty handed after Destiny confuses them by using her powers to create a maze around their location!  
Jareth flies back to Alfea with Destiny, Flora and Chatta, Flora's bonded pixie, encourage Destiny to confess to Jareth, so she goes over to him...  
 _ **"Jareth?"**_ **  
"Yes, Destiny Star-Bowie?"  
 _"Over the past few months we've been friends, but, I realize I want to be more than friends..."  
_** Jareth listens attentively, smiling, as he knows what's coming!  
 **"Continue, my dear."  
 _"What I'm trying to say is...Jareth, I love you! I'm sure you could never love..."_**

Jareth silences Destiny Star-Bowie by kissing her lips, causing the other Winx, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Aisha to cheer, along with their pixies!  
 **"I love you too, how could you assume that I wouldn't love you back, love?"  
** A golden light shines, a maze charm appears on Destiny Star-Bowie's top!  
 _"Well done, Destiny, you earned your Charmix powers!"  
_ Jareth and Destiny kiss and hug for a while, then watch the sunset together!  
A tiny pixie with a maze sign on her dress flies over to Destiny Star-Bowie.  
 _ **"Hi there, little one, who are you?"**_  
"My name is Labyrintha, I'm the Pixie of Mazes and I finally found the fairy I'm meant for!"  
A golden light goes around Labyrintha and Destiny, Jareth realizes what's happening!  
 **"Oh my gosh, they're bonding!"  
** Destiny Star-Bowie and Labyrintha finish bonding with each other and the other pixies welcome Destiny's into their group!  
  
  


We now go to the third year in which Destiny Star-Bowie and her fellow Winx Fairies need to earn their Enchantix powers, Bloom's will be in its canonical incomplete form due to being born of pure force of will.  
The group sees Destiny protect Jareth when he is attacked by her dad, Lazarus, she is knocked out, her dad flees...Jareth gasps and runs over, holding her!  
 **"Destiny no, don't leave me, please wake up!!!"  
** Destiny rises into the air with the French version of the Enchantix song playing behind her, her hair becomes long blue braids, she wears a tiara, a golden dress with a maze shaped fairy dust bottle on it, golden-blue wings, gold gloves and violet sandal like shoes, she lands near him!  
 _ **"Jareth, don't cry, I'm alive, dear."**_ **  
"Whoa, you changed forms, love!"  
** Bloom walks over to tell Jareth what Destiny's new form is called and how she earned it!  
 _"This is Destiny Star-Bowie's Enchantix form, Jareth, she got it because she sacrificed herself to save you, this is how a complete Enchantix comes about."  
_ **"Wow, you're beautiful, love!"  
** In order after Destiny, the Winx Enchantix order is:Aisha, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Bloom, with Bloom's being dangerously incomplete!

The girls must now fend off an attack from Valtor and the witches of Cloud Tower...Unfortunately, the enemies didn't count on the Winx having the Fairy of Mazes and the Goblin King as their allies!  
 _"You're not ready for this, Valtor, we have ourselves a 7th member of the Winx Club, Destiny Star-Bowie, the Fairy of Mazes! Ready girls? Let's do it!"  
_ They all shout "Winx Enchantix" and change into their Enchantixes, Bloom doing so is risky, as, like I mentioned earlier, hers is still incomplete...Jareth joins in on the side of the Winx!  
 _"Oh we also have an ally from a distant realm, Valtor! Say hello to Destiny Star-Bowie's boyfriend, Jareth, the Goblin King!"_  
 **"If you hurt my future Queen, Valtor, you will pay the Ultimate Price!"**  
Jareth easily scares Valtor off, as the wizard has no idea of what terrifying powers the Goblin King has! The witches retreat as well and the shield is restored, the Winx that have boyfriends kiss them, Destiny included!

this ends part 1!


End file.
